


Dibs

by BethClyde1987



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethClyde1987/pseuds/BethClyde1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finally gets the courage to call dibs on Lex.<br/>Dibs by Kelsea Ballerini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dibs

Clark was up in his loft after dinner one night. He was lying on the couch and listening to the radio when he heard a song that he loved. He jumped on the computer to Google the lyrics. The song was called Dibs by Kelsea Ballerini. Every part of that song fit the way he felt about Lex.

I know everybody wants you  
That ain't no secret  
Hey baby what's your status?  
And tell me are you tryna keep it?  
Well, they can all back off  
'Cause I know what I want  
And while I've got your attention  
Did I mention  
If you've got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take  
If you've got a heart that ain't afraid of love, ain't afraid to break  
If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat  
Well I'm just saying, I ain't got nowhere to be  
So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give  
Yeah, I'm calling dibs  
On your lips  
On your kiss  
On your time  
Boy, I'm calling dibs  
On your hand  
On your heart  
All mine  
Make everybody jealous  
When I take you off the market  
And get my lipstick on your right cheek  
'Cause boy I've got to mark it  
Ooh  
So they can all back off  
Yeah  
'Cause I know what I want  
And while I've got you listening  
Come on and show me what I'm missing  
Yeah  
If you've got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take  
If you've got a heart that ain't afraid to love, ain't afraid to break  
If you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat  
Well I'm just saying I ain't got nowhere to be  
So baby I'll take whatever it is you've got to give  
Yeah, I'm calling dibs  
If you've got a kiss on your lips that you're looking for somebody to take  
Hey, if you've got a heart that ain't afraid to love ain't afraid to break  
Hey, if you've got a Friday night free and a shotgun seat  
Well I'm just saying I ain't got nowhere to be  
So baby I'll whatever it is you've got to give  
Yeah, I'm calling dibs  
On your lips  
On your kiss  
On your time  
Boy, I'm calling dibs  
On your hand  
On your heart  
All mine  
Yeah, boy I'm calling dibs  
On your lips  
On your kiss  
On your time  
Boy, I'm calling dibs  
On your hand  
On your heart  
All mine, yeah  
I'm calling dibs on your lips, on your kiss, on your time, boy  
I'm just tryna make you mine, boy  
Ooh  
Dibs

About a week after he had first heard the song he had it memorized, and he still listened to it every time he was in the barn. One night after dinner he went up to his loft and was lying in his hammock listening to the song and singing along. He was so into it that he didn’t hear a car pull up. As soon as the song ended someone started clapping. He almost fell out of the hammock because he was trying to get up so quick.

“Lex, what are you doing here?!” Clark exclaimed. “Dad’s at the mansion and I feel like I’m suffocating. I came here so that I could breathe, but it looks like you’re busy.” Lex replied. Clark rushed over and turned the song off. “Haha, I’m never too busy for you Lex.” Clark told his friend. “So, does that song remind you of Lana?” Lex asked. Clark blushed and replied “No” so quick it almost made Lex’s head spin.

“Hmm” was all Lex said back. Clark didn’t offer any further explanation because he knew that if he did Lex would possibly realize that it was him Clark liked and not Lana, so he just kept his mouth shut. “So, any plans for the weekend farmboy?” Lex asked him. “Yeah, chores.” Clark replied. “What about after your chores you come over and we’ll watch a movie and play some pool.” Lex commented. “Sure, that sounds fun Lex.” Clark said. “Good, I’ll see you Saturday then.” Lex replied as he turned and walked out of the barn.

Clark sat back down in his hammock with his face buried in his hands. Why can’t I just tell him and get the rejection over with? He asked himself. He knew that there was no way that a rich and attractive man such as Lex Luthor would ever reciprocate his feelings. He had two days to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn’t go to Lex’s on Saturday. At first he had asked his parents. They told him that it was fine with them. He thinks that the only reason that they said yes was to get him out of the house so that they could have some alone time.

Next he asked Chloe if there was anything that she needed help with. When she said no, he went to Pete. Pete was going to be out of town. Next he went to Lana. She said that there was nothing at the moment because the Talon was already well staffed. By Friday morning he had resigned himself to the fact that he would be going over to Lex’s house after chores, no matter how much he didn’t want to. Friday after dinner was over he went up to the loft and put that song on again.

As he sat there and listened to it, he wondered why he shouldn’t tell Lex what he felt. Then he realized that he had no clue if Lex even liked males or not. He sat there brooding for a little while before an idea popped into his head. He jumped up and ran over to the computer and Googled Lex’s full name. He found an article about Lex’s wild days in Metropolis. In the article, there was one picture. When Clark saw it, he almost fell out of his chair. It was a picture of Lex kissing another guy at a club. A wide grin spread across Clark’s face.

Now all he had to do was formulate a plan of how he was going to tell Lex tomorrow. He sat there thinking over the possibilities, karaoke? No, too stupid. Bar? He doubted that Lex would take him. That was worth a try though. Other than that, he had absolutely no ideas. He stayed in his fortress for the rest of the night just listening to that song and thinking. By the time the sun was coming up, he still had not thought of anything better.

He went in the house and greeted his parents. His mom was making breakfast and his dad was reading the paper and drinking coffee. “So, are you excited to be going to Lex’s, Clark?” His dad asked him. Clark looked at his father like had grown two heads. “A little bit.” Was Clark’s only reply. “I’ve got a pie and some cookies for you to take with you when you leave.” His mom told him. “What do you think y’all will do?” His dad asked him.

“I have no clue.” Clark said to his father. “Maybe you can get him to take you to a club in Metropolis.” His dad replied. Clark walked over and dumped his dad’s coffee in the sink. “Why’d you do that Clark?” His dad asked him. “There are meteor rocks in your coffee.” Clark said. “What?” his dad replied. “Dad, you would never tell me to go with LEX to a CLUB!!!”

His father stood up, laughed and grabbed his coffee cup from Clark. Then he walked over to the coffee pot and poured him another cup and went and sat back down at the table, before he said. “Clark. I might have been born in the morning, but I wasn’t born this morning. I’ve seen the way you and Lex look at each other when you think that no one else is around. It is clear the way that you feel about him son.”

Clark was flabbergasted. He had no clue of how to respond to his father, so he turned to his mother who was still at the stove cooking. “Mom, is dad ok?” He asked her. “Clark, your father’s right.” Is the only response that she gave him. Clark just sat there as his mom put the plates out and served the food. Half the meal was finished in silence. “Clark. I heard that song that you’ve been playing in the barn. As soon as it said ‘Friday night free and a shotgun seat’ I knew that it was about Lex. I told your dad and we’ve been talking about it. We both agreed that you are old enough to make your own decisions. If you really love him son, then we are not going to get in between y’all.”

“Thank you.” Was the only thing that Clark could think to say. He got up and put his plate in the sink, then he said “I’d better get the chores done so I can go.” “Go ahead and go to Lex’s. I can deal with the chores Clark.” He heard his father tell him. “Are you sure dad?” Clark replied. “Yes. Go pack a bag, grab the food that your mom prepared for you and get out of here.” His father told him. “Thanks dad. Love y’all.”

The only way that his parents even knew that he had left was by the breeze that came through the kitchen as he grabbed the pie and cookies. Two minutes later he was at Lex’s mansion. Clark walked up the steps, lifted his hand to knock, and the door swung open. “Hello Clark. Master Lex is expecting you. I believe he is in his office.” Enrique told him. “Thanks” Clark replied as he rushed up the stairs.

He took a couple of deep breaths and knocked on Lex’s office door. “Come in.” Lex said. Clark opened the door and walked in. “Hey Lex.” He said to his friend. “Hey Clark. I’ve got a little but more paper work to finish, but you’re welcome to sit and wait.” Lex told him. “Thanks” Clark said as he sat in the chair across the room. “So, what did you want to do?” Lex asked him. “How about a club?” Clark said. Lex looked up for his paperwork and said “I don’t think so. I don’t want to see your dad’s shot gun up close.” Lex replied.

“Actually, my dad was the one who gave me that idea.” Clark told his friend. “I highly doubt that Clark.” Was all Lex said. Lex’s head whipped up when he heard Clark talking. “Dad, please tell Lex that you said I could go to a club.” Clark said into the phone to his dad. He put it on speaker so that Lex could hear. “Yes Lex, Clark can go to a club. Y’all can also stay the night in Metropolis if you’d like.” Lex heard Clark’s dad say. “Thanks dad, bye.” Clark said and hung up.

Lex was just sitting at his desk with his desk with his mouth wide open. “Lex, you’re catching flies.” He barely heard Clark say to him. He shut his mouth, then said to Clark “Are you sure you’re father hasn’t been infected with meteor rock?” Clark replied. “Yes, I said that same thing this morning. I even poured the cup of coffee that he was drinking down the drain because I thought someone had spiked it with meteor rock.” Clark said to Lex. Lex just laughed. He could only imagine how Jonathan Kent had acted about his coffee being poured down the drain.

He went back to his paperwork, and Clark just sat there watching him. Clark knew that he could stay like this forever. All too soon to Clark, Lex was telling him that he was ready to go. “Can I drive?” Clark asked. “Sure, weirder things have happened today.” Lex replied. They walked down to the garage, and Clark picked the keys to a Ford Mustang convertible. They hopped in and took off. Clark was glad that Lex had said yes to him driving because he knew that was the only way that he would have the courage to tell Lex how he felt about him if he even did it while he was driving. He was still considering it.

As soon as Clark had pulled out of the driveway, he had turned the radio on. There were a couple of good songs played, but Clark was secretly wishing that his favorite song would come on the radio. He didn’t have to wait long. He had only been driving for about 15 minutes when he recognized the tune. It was now or never, he told himself. He took a deep breath and starting singing as he heard the lyrics come through the speakers of the car. He could feel Lex’s eyes on him, but he just kept going.

At the end of the song he heard Lex say “Is there something you’d like to tell me Clark?” Clark didn’t say anything for so long that Lex didn’t think Clark had heard him. “Clark?” Lex said gently. “I heard that song about a week ago and I really like it.” Clark said. Lex didn’t buy it. He knew that there was more to it than that just by the way Clark had sung it. “Who are you calling dibs on Clark?” Lex asked him. Lex didn’t have to have superhearing to hear Clark’s audible gulp. Lex was having so much fun making his friend nervous.

“Nobody” Clark replied. “Are you sure about that?” Lex asked him. Clark just nodded. “So, I can dance with other men at the club then, right?” Lex said. “No!” Clark answered so quick it almost made Lex’s head spin. Lex just laughed. When Clark realized what he said, he quickly added “You can dance with whoever you want, but since when have you liked men?” “I think I should be asking you that, Clark.” Lex countered.

Clark’s cheeks turned redder then Lex had ever seen them. “I don’t like men.” Clark replied. At least he was telling some of the truth, Clark thought to himself. Then he whispered, so low that he thought that there was no way for Lex to hear it. “I only like one man.” Lex had heard it, but just barely. There was no stopping the smiled that came over Lex’s face. Clark didn’t notice because he was too busy driving. They sat in silence the rest of the way. Both of them were thinking about the night ahead.

Ten minutes later, Clark was pulling into the garage of the penthouse. He grabbed his bag and followed Lex. Once they reached the very top of the building, Lex grabbed a phone and called his staff. He told them that he would be there the rest of the day and some of tomorrow and that Clark was with them, so they had better prepare a lot of food. When Clark heard Lex tell his staff that, he just blushed. Once Lex was off the phone, Clark pulled the pie and cookies out of his bag and told Lex that his mom had sent them.

“Clark, if you’re mom wasn’t already married; you’d be my stepson just because of her cooking.” Clark swatted Lex in his arm. “Not funny.” Clark replied with a scowl on his face. “I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.” Lex said to him. The next thing Clark knew, Lex was kissing him. Clark was sure that he saw fireworks. Once they pulled away, Lex looked down at Clark’s pants and said “Would you like some help with that?” Clark just blushed. He was pretty sure that Lex only embarrassed him so that he could see him blush.

Clark’s reply was pushing Lex onto the carpet and straddling him while he kissed him again. He lined up their erections so that they were on top of each other and he started dry humping Lex while they kissed. Both of them were quietly moaning into the other’s mouth. Lex rolled Clark over so that he was on top. Lex sat on top of Clark and sunk his hands under Clark’s shirt to feel his abs, which made Clark inhale sharply. Lex smiled, pleased at the reaction he had received. He slid his hand further up until he had found Clark’s nipples. He rubbed his fingers over both nubs at the same time, which made Clark groan and buck upwards.

“Lex, please.” Clark begged. Lex slipped his hands out from under Clark’s shirt, and scooted down between his legs. He grabbed Clark’s erection through his pants which made Clark groan again. “Please, Lex I need you to touch me.” Lex heard Clark say to him. He unbuttoned and unzipped Clark’s pants, then proceeded to pull them down when Clark lifted his hips. Lex grabbed Clark’s hard cock and started stroking it. He reached down and played with Clark’s balls at the same time.

Clark was constantly moving his hips up and down. Lex was very happy about the reaction Clark was giving him. Lex then leaned down and put Clark’s dick in his mouth and started to suck him off. “Lex…I’m gonna…I’m gonna… Ugghh!!!” Clark yelled right before Lex felt Clark empty his load in his mouth. Lex swallowed it all, and licked his lips as he looked at Clark.

Lex had always know that Clark was beautiful, but as Clark laid there post bliss, Lex knew that he would never be able to not look at Clark and see him as he was seeing him right now. This image of Clark would be burned into Lex’s brain forever. As soon as Clark recovered, he said to Lex “My turn” and flipped Lex over. Clark quickly undid Lex’s pants and pushed them down. He wasted no time taking Lex’s hard cock in his mouth.

From the sounds that Lex was making, Clark was pretty sure that he was doing it right, so he kept going. Pretty soon he heard Lex say “Clark, I’m coming!” and felt Lex’s seed in his mouth. Clark sucked it all down greedily. Once he was done, he asked Lex “Was it ok?” Lex replied. “Are you kidding? It was the best I’ve ever had!” Clark beamed his thousand watt smile, which made Lex smile in return.

“Lex, do you think your cooks could fix us something to eat? I’m starving.” Clark asked Lex. “Yeah, I worked up quite an appetite as well.” Lex replied. He asked Clark what he wanted, then called down to the kitchen. Once he hung up the phone, Lex turned to Clark and said “It should be ready in about 15 minutes. What would you like to do until then?” “How about a game of pool?” Clark said. “Definitely” Lex replied. They went to the game room to play pool, and before they were half way through the game, the food was being delivered. They stopped and sat down to eat.

While they were eating, Lex said to Clark “Would you still like to go to a club?” Clark replied “If you don’t mind.” Lex told him “I don’t mind, but don’t expect to dance with anyone but your boyfriend.” Clark asked him “You consider us boyfriends?” Lex answered “I would like to be able to call you my boyfriend, if that’s ok with you.” With his thousand watt grin, Clark said “I would love that more than anything Lex.”

As soon as they were done eating, they started getting ready. When they went down to the garage Lex told Clark that he could pick any car that he wanted. Clark looked around and said to Lex “What’s under that tarp?” Without saying a word, Lex walked over and pulled off the tarp. Clark’s mouth flew wide open. It was the same exact car as the one that Lex had been driving when he had the wreck and Clark saved his life. It was in mint condition, which Lex confirmed to Clark when he said “Check the mileage.” Clark said “You’ve never driven it?”

Lex replied “No. If we had never gotten together, then it never would have been. Would you like to drive it tonight?” Clark replied by hugging Lex. Lex said “Take a look at the plates.” (CK101601) Clark looked at them and looked back at Lex. Lex answered Clark’s unasked question “It’s the date I saw my personal guardian angel.” Clark just leaned over and kissed him. Lex said “If you start that, we won’t make it to the club.” Clark ran over and jumped in the driver’s seat.

Lex walked around and got into the passenger seat and they were off. Lex pulled out his phone and went into his music. He found the song that he was looking for and pressed play. Immediately the music came through the speakers in the car. When Clark heard it, he whipped his head over to look at Lex, then back to the road. Lex knew exactly what was Clark was thinking just by the look in his eyes. Lex started singing the song. Once it was over he asked Clark “Do you have a Friday night free? I’ve got the shotgun seat.” Clark started laughing before he replied “You can have all my Friday nights for the rest of my life.”

Lex said “You can have all of my shotgun seats for the rest of my life.” Both of them were smiling as they pulled up outside of the club. When Clark got out he asked Lex “How will I get in? I’m only 17 remember?” Lex replied “Don’t say a word, just watch.” Lex grabbed his hand and walked up to the front of the line. “Good evening Mr. Luthor.” The bouncer said as he lifted the rope. “Good evening Marcus.” Lex replied as they walked in. As soon as they were in Clark leaned in and said to Lex “I guess it’s a Luthor thing, huh?”

Lex replied “Kinda, but I’ve been here before, back in my wild days. They all know me. You want a drink?” Clark replied “How about a blue motorcycle?” Lex walked over to the bar and said to the bartender “I’ll take a blue motorcycle and a scotch on the rocks.” The bartender made the drinks and handed them to Lex. Lex walked over to a table and sat them down. He and Clark sat down and started drinking. They finished their drinks, and then walked out to the dance floor.

They were in the middle of dancing when a guy walked over and tapped Clark’s shoulder. “Can I have this dance?” The guy asked Clark. Before Clark even had a chance to respond Lex said “Dibs” which had Clark cracking up with laughter. The guy just turned and walked off. They danced for what seemed like forever when Lex said to Clark “Mind if we get another drink and take a break?” “Sure” Clark replied.

Clark went to find a seat while Lex went to get the drinks. When he got back, he saw the same guy from earlier at the table. He walked over, sat the drinks down and said to the guy “Didn’t I just get done saying that I had dibs?” The guy mumbled “Sorry” and walked off. Clark was just sitting there laughing. Lex said “What’s so funny?” Clark replied “I love how possessive you are of me.” Lex said “Good.” Clark just leaned over and started kissing him.

When he pulled back he asked Lex “Do you wanna get out of here?” Lex just grabbed his hand as they both ran as fast as they could through the crowds to get outside. They got to the car and Clark said “Your turn” as he went to the passenger side and got in. Lex knew then that he could definitely get used to this. As soon as Lex had pulled out of the parking spot he heard Clark say “Can I get your phone?” Lex pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over.

It didn’t take long for Clark to find what he was looking for. Lex smiled when he heard the music come through the speakers. They both started singing the song together. Two more rounds of the song had them pulling up in the penthouse garage. Clark and Lex got out and practically ran to the elevator. They made out during the ride to the top. They pulled apart when they heard the ding that signaled that they were at the top. As they walked out, they both knew that tonight would be a night that they would talk about for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought when I was writing this, but I didn't want to add it to the story. 
> 
> When Lex told Clark that he could have all of his shotgun seats I could just see someone riding in shotgun with Lex driving as Lex went to pick Clark up from somewhere. As soon as Clark opened the door, Lex told the other person that was with him to hop in the back. The other guy would complain and ask why he had to move. Lex would tell him that if he didn't want to ride in the back, then he could just get the hell out because the front seat belonged to Clark. Clark would just be standing there smiling.


End file.
